


A Poem from Isaac to Scott

by KaiserKittenWalzer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserKittenWalzer/pseuds/KaiserKittenWalzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac reflects on a letter from Scott he's received after being separated for so long.  He writes a poem about it, a practice he's learned from Derek to help him with his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem from Isaac to Scott

Today I dreamt I took  
A shower with you.  
But not a shower like before  
This time: a different kind

I remember us both standing  
Two, but almost one  
The space between us  
Barely penetrable  
In a warm, curtained cell  
Into which the world could not intrude

I took a shower with you  
Even though you were not there.  
Though, no shower head rained over me  
For I was wrapped in a blanket, alone in a bed  
Reading your letter

The white and black of paper and text  
Were austere  
And Cold  
Separate-Apart

And it made me miss you.

But now that I've dreamt,  
Your words come down on my head  
Like a sweet, tropical rain  
The kind that makes me smile

And the warm drops caress me  
From the well-wishing Heavens  
And I imagine you are that rain.  
You are that gentle shower.


End file.
